


Gavin: Got Your Back

by RedValentine



Category: Mr Love: Queen's Choice, Mr. Love: Queen's Choice, love and producer
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedValentine/pseuds/RedValentine
Summary: Gavin carries your groceries home for you. Of course, you can't let him leave without a quick thank you.





	Gavin: Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even write but I wanted to write this because Gavin.

“Thanks, I’ll be fine from here.”

You look up at Gavin with a warm smile. He’s so handsome in his uniform, hands clutching the many bags of groceries you had purchased from the market. Somehow his silhouette standing against the fading sun made you feel a sense of comfort and security, but yet the confused expression on his face makes you laugh. “Gavin, I’ll be fine to take it from here. The building’s security is very good.”

He stares back at you before frowning. “I'll accompany you upstairs. Come on.”

“No, its ok-ah!” You try to argue but its no use. Gavin has already pushed the lobby doors open and is heading towards the elevator. You quickly scurry behind him, blushing with embarrassment when you see the doorman eyeing your predicament. “Gavin, it’s fine! This building is secure and besides my neighbor checks in on me every day!”

But its no use. Gavin steps into the elevator without a word. He reaches out to press the button for your floor, but you quickly do it yourself when you notice him struggling to balance your groceries.

“At least let me carry some of those…” Leaning against the elevator wall you sigh. Sometimes Gavin was impossible to argue with. This is one of those days. At least this time he isn’t diving through your office window. The ride up is fairly quiet, with you looking at Gavin and Gavin doing his best to look away. It’s a bit of an awkward situation, but cute nonetheless.

The ding of the elevator bell rings and Gavin exits with you following closely behind. Reaching into your purse you pull out the keys to your apartment, hastily unlocking the door. “There! I can-“

Before you can speak Gavin slides in front of you, setting your groceries by the kitchen counter top. The only thing you can do is sigh and follow him inside, closing the door quietly behind you. You suppose its too rude now to ask Gavin to leave, even if you were hoping to get to bed early. Maybe you can make him dinner or something! Putting your purse by the groceries you grin cheerfully. “Since you’re already here, why don’t you stay for dinner? I got this great recipe from Anna for seafood noodles that I’ve been dying to try!”

As you look over at Gavin you can quickly tell that he isn’t interested. Perhaps it’s the disappointed look on your face but his expression softens slightly before replying. “I’m sorry I can’t stay. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay.” He gives you an apologetic look before he turns around, heading towards the door.

“No wait!” Quickly you rush up to him, your sun dress flowing as you grab his hand. “Gavin don't!” A feeling of guilt creeps over you. Gavin was impossible yes, but you know its because he worries about you. He must have been so busy at work, yet he still took time to walk you home from the market. “Don’t leave, let me repay you first.”

As you pull his hand Gavin stops, turning around to at you with a small smile. You swear there’s a twinkle in his eye as he speaks, like he's teasing you. Like he knows exactly what he's doing. “It’s okay. I have to get back to work.”

Hearing this you tighten your grip. This time he isn’t going to get away so easily. “No,” Moving around you stand between him and the door, tilting your head to look up at him. “Please, even if you can’t stay for dinner just…” You take a deep breath and close your eyes. You can’t believe you’re about to do this but there's nothing holding you back. Leaning in you press your lips against his, pulling yourself upwards against his body as you kiss him gently.

Opening your eyes you can tell that Gavin is surprised. He blinks back at you, a puzzled expression on his face. But he doesn’t pull away. He doesn’t push you off. Instead his arms wrap around you, pulling you even closer. Then he closes his eyes and leans in, returning the kiss.

As he holds you, your heart starts pounding. A sudden feeling of happiness and emotion rush over you. You can swear that you’re about to pass out any second. Butterflies twist and turn in your stomach and your cheeks blush a light shade of pink. It seems like a forever passes before Gavin pulls back, looking at you with a sly grin on his face. It’s the same kind of grin you remember he had back in school. Seeing him smile makes your heart swell.

“Gavin I…” All pressed up against him like this causes your mind to race. So long you had thought about this moment! You just can’t let the opportunity pass. Biting your lips, you reach downwards. One of your hands tugs at his belt, all the while you’re looking up at his response. When you see him staring back at you with a surprised, but not unwilling expression you push onward, fumbling with his belt buckle. It takes you a few tries before you finally look down. It turns out, unbuckling one of these without looking is a lot harder than you think.

As you free his belt Gavin pulls you in again, whispering into your ear. “You really don’t have to…”

Hearing this your heart thumps. You lean in and whisper back. “But I want to.”

He pulls you in close again, closer than before. Your body is now firmly pressed against his. You can feel his muscles through his uniform and it sends shivers down your spine. Somehow your hands fiddle enough with his pants enough that his buttons and zipper come undone. In this position you can feel Gavin’s bulging length pressing against you. Inside you’re relieved that he feels the same way, but your excitement is telling you to take the plunge.

Taking a deep breath you slide your hands into his waistline, gently pulling down his pants and underwear. Gavin lets out a small groan when his erection pops out, pressing firmly against your stomach. Determined you slowly grasp his length, your fingers giving it a firm squeeze as you begin stroking.

Pulling back slightly you see Gavin’s expression. His face is flushed red, his eyes looking forward in a haze. For a moment you stop and stare, forever imprinting the look to memory. But as your hand stops Gavin pulls you in again, resting his head on your shoulders as you resume stroking him. As you work your hand up and down his shaft you hear Gavin panting beside you. The sounds are music to your eyes.

Wrapping one of your arms around his back for support you increase your pace slightly, only to find the feeling of Gavin’s hips thrusting against you. The faster you go, the faster he thrusts. While this happens, you’re both silent. Only Gavin’s ragged breathing fills the air as he clings onto you, grinding and moving his hips against your hand.

“Wait, I- F..Fuck“ All of a sudden Gavin’s strained voice calls out. It’s the only warning you get before his body shakes. His hips suddenly move back and forth rapidly, his throbbing length sliding in and out of your fingers. You can barely hold on as he groans and leans into you. Suddenly something sticky and warm is splattered across your hands. Gavin’s legs buckle and another stream follows, spraying across your sun dress. You hear Gavin groan again and cuss as he clenches, a third ribbon of white shooting upwards, landing in a streak against his uniform. A fourth and last shot comes out as you move your hands over his sensitive tip, the warm gooey mess covering your fingers as you do.

Afterwards Gavin just leans against you, panting, his legs weak from the ordeal. You do your best to hold onto him, but your hand is still wrapped around his hardness, his load still dripping from your fingers. Both of you are silent again as the moment passes.

Pulling back you attempt a smile, freeing him from your grasp. Reaching with your other hand you retrieve a tissue out of your purse, which you use to wipe your other hand. “So…stay for dinner?”

Gavin pulls back as well, his cheeks red, his eyes still hazy. When he looks down and sees the mess he quickly grabs your napkins to clean himself. But its no use. Remains of your activities stain your dress and his shirt. As he frantically attempts to tuck himself back into his pants Gavin looks at you with an exasperated expression.

“No shrimp in mine...”

You grin. Yes! Anna’s seafood udon has done it again!


End file.
